


The Kissing Rule

by Jessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Confident Alec Lightwood, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protected Sex, Repressed Bisexual Jace Wayland, Sex Worker Alec Lightwood, Shy Jace Wayland, Top Alec Lightwood, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Alec and Jace meet each other for the first time when bi-curious Jace shows up at the adult entertainment club where Alec works.Shameless escapist fluff-porn. Not a Pretty Woman AU.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	The Kissing Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jalec Prompt Challenge for January - ‘beds and blankets’.
> 
> I’ve never actually written a TWI AU before but I hope they’re allowed to work like this! If they are well that is pretty fun and I might write some more of these.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Shiva for sensitivity reading.
> 
> And thank you to you for checking this out, I hope you enjoy it 💙💙

Alec draws down the blanket and sits on the bed, crossing his knees beneath his robe. Beside him, his client - who said his name is _Jace_ \- sits too. Alec knows he’s nervous.

“Thank you for showering first,” Alec says sincerely. “It means a lot to me that you did that.”

“It’s fine.”

Alec gives him a smile. “Before we start, I’ll run through it, okay? Based on what you put on your form. And the policies. And with my conditions added in too, alright?”

Jace nods.

“So, just to remind you that my name is _Alec_ and that’s what you should call me at all times. You said you’re okay with me calling you either _Jace_ or _sweetheart,_ is that still cool?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. So, it’s some cuddling first. That’s really nice. I like cuddling too.” He smiles at Jace again and this time Jace smiles back. “Kissing then is fine for me as well, just not on the mouth, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And then I’ll do anal penetration on you with some finger prep first. I’ll use gloves and a condom for that. Are you still okay for all the safety stuff too?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect. You also put on your form that you like to talk and cuddle after sex. That’s fine for me as well. And that should take us up to the end of your hour. Do you have any questions for me?”

“Yeah. Um… At the end, is there kissing too?” 

“Sure. The kissing rule’s the same the whole way. As long as it’s not on the mouth, kissing’s fine.” 

Alec undoes his robe and the fabric slides from his shoulders. Jace hasn’t moved but his eyes traverse Alec’s bare body, although not like how most clients do it. Jace’s eyes go over him shyly.

“Would you like me to undress you, Jace?” Alec’s pulse quickens at the way his cheeks deepen in colour, at both the question and the fact Alec’s caught him looking.

“Yes, please,” Jace whispers.

Alec leans closer to his client and kisses his cheek. A little surprised by how soft it is. Then he starts to undo the loose knot at his waist, slipping the lengths of fabric through the loops until the front of Jace’s robe falls open. Alec slips the garment off his shoulders, concealing the way his breath hitches at what the robe reveals. He’s beautiful beneath it. 

Alec runs his hands down his client’s biceps and forearms, finishing the movements by squeezing Jace’s hands gently. Smiling again, Alec scoots away from the edge of the bed, nearer the centre, towards the headboard, and says, “Would you like to lie down with me, Jace?”

Once they’re settled, Alec’s confident hands caress his body carefully. At first just holding and stroking him. Loving the way he responds to his touches with little huffs and the faintest moans. Alec does that until Jace seems more comfortable. Until his eyes hood at all of Alec’s touches, and until his jaw slackens on its hinges. 

Alec starts to kiss his client’s body. Beginning at his neck and kissing down over his pecs. Sucking a little at each of his nipples and leaving kisses all over his abs. Liking the way they yield in response to each of his tender caresses. And also liking the way his client’s hands don’t grope like other men’s often do. 

They never pull him in directions, they just hold him. They’re gentle hands and they often rest at the back of his head or neck, curling soft around the ends of his hair while he nuzzles Jace’s inner thighs and watches his cock grow hard. Alec knows if this was a guy he’d met at a bar he’d be kissing that cock right now. But Jace hadn’t stipulated oral sex so Alec doesn’t do that.

Jace’s whole body is so pliant now, in contrast to the way it was when they began. He starts to breathe more audibly but not from nerves. Especially when Alec gently spreads his knees wider. 

“This might feel a little cold at first,” he murmurs, with his mouth close to Jace’s ear as he fingers Jace’s rim and then works a slicked, protected finger inside him, up to the first and then to the second knuckle. 

Before too long, the gloves are off and Jace’s ankles are above his shoulders, Alec’s cock pressed halfway inside him already. 

“Are you okay?” Alec leans in to murmur with his mouth near Jace’s ear again, pausing until he hears his client’s shaky _yes_.

And then he starts to move, shifting his face a little so they can fuck cheek to cheek. As intimate as Alec ever lets himself get with anyone inside this room.

He doesn’t always come with clients. Often their requests don’t require him to but when Jace moans his name, and his hands reach up for his face in that way they do, Alec can’t stop himself from coming this time. 

They come together and Alec’s still in shock at what he’s let himself do as they lie spooned soon afterwards, their breathing slowing down in sync and the mess of their sex just a niggling thought in the back of Alec’s mind for a blissful moment. Letting Jace brush his fingers against his mouth as Jace leaves little kisses on those. During which Alec knows, if this was a guy he’d met at a bar, he’d have more than just fingers against him. Lips would be on that mouth right now.

Jace turns inside Alec’s arms. Their eyes catch in the low light of the room. “Thank you,” Jace murmurs.

Alec touches the tip of his nose to Jace’s. “Thank _you_ ,” he whispers back. “You’re a pleasure. Sweetheart.”

“Bet you say that to everyone. But thank you for saying it to me.”

“Not true,” Alec breathes.

Jace kisses his fingers again and Alec presses them to his own lips, and kisses them back. 

“Not true,” Alec repeats. Mumbling, still kissing the kisses.


End file.
